A Tale of a RAVEN
by Kaikai PANTS
Summary: YURiKU ― will you be my lucky charm? yuffie x RIKU YR, namixel late romance. HIATUS
1. Meet the Ninja

**x A Tale of a Ra_v_en x**

By

**_K_a**w_a_**i****_i_ _Ey_**e**z**

**Yuriku**

Summary: Yuffie is on a fearless quest looking for a long lost Riku. But it turns out she is one who is lost. Can a mysterious black bird help her find her way?

Authoress' Note: My second fanfic written. Reviews are appreciated greatly. **_♥_ **Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts…wish I did…

**-x-X-x -**

**_Chapter_** **1**: _Meet the ninja_

The sun had long set, resigning beneath the horizon, allowing the silver crescent moon to reign and dominate the star-streaked heavens. Like a great river of black, swimming with crystals suspended in midair, blazing out radiant light.

It was a truly magical…a picture perfect sight…

Unfortunately for the young girl on her intricate way through the woods, that beautiful image was covered by treetops, masking t all of heaven's beauty away from her view. The ninja's indigo eyes squinted having difficulty seeing in the darkness as only a few beams of light peeked through, casting shadows of the leaves and bushes.

The forest was silent… dead silent that she could hear her own fatigued deep breaths as her limbs barely sustaining her body, fought their way through the forest. She groaned, lifting her arm up slighty, her limbs shaking, feeling like it was made out of stone. She felt so lifeless and **_weak_**.

Since when was the **_Great Ninja Yuffie_** so **_weak_**? Never! A few years ago, the words 'weak' and 'Yuffie' couldn't be put in the same sentence! That is, until she stumbled in this dark, massive forest and got herself lost.

Slowly, she moved her dry hand just below the rib cage. There she felt it…a warm, red liquid appeared on her thin bony fingers.

_Pain…_

Amazingly, she could think so clearly after narrowly escaping from an attack of a large vicious creature. Crimson blood slid down her body, leaking on to the floor. She winged as she spotted a trail of her own blood in front of her. That meant she had been in the exact same spot before.

_How long has she been circling this forest? _

_Hours…_

_Days…_

_Weeks…?_

The ninja cursed to herself and shivered as a wintry cold breeze swept across the girl's unwashed skin, her messy raven hair swaying with the wind. Her clothes were raggy and torn, obviously caused from battling withthe fierce beast.

_When was the last time she took a bath? She didn't know. _

She continued taking fast steps forward as small leaves rustled on the floor. Her small skinny hands grasped her grumbling stomach as she continued forward- or what she thought was forward. Her mind was dead set and determined to be escape from this 'prison'.

_It had been ages, since she last ate. Oh, she would kill to have food right now._

She stumbled, her tired stick-like body collapsed on the leaf-covered floor. She groaned giving up for the day, as she struggled picking up her fragile body. Her warm breath crushed into a small white cloud in the nightly air. The ninja decided to rest, to gather her energy for another journey to find food or hppeless attempt to get out of the forest.

_She tried so many times…and failed so many times…it was demoralizing…_

She's been in the forest for so long it could be her second home, for god's sake. But no, she had a home that she wanted to go to in Tranverse Town where it was bright and peaceful with people waiting for her return. She imagined what Cloud, Sora and Kairi were doing right now. They would be in a safe house; with a fridge filled with food and they would be sleeping in a warm, comfortable bed while she slept outside, in the cold night, with the dirt being her bed and the leavesbeingher pillow. And worst of all, sleeping outside in the darkcreepy forest isn't exactly what you call 'safe'.

Tranverse Town seemed to be heaven compared to where she was now.

She argued in her mind, fighting off the urge to lie down and die. Yes, she wanted to just _**die**_.

But no, she couldn't! She had promised her friend Sora that she would find his friend, Riku and bring him back to Tranverse Town. She sighed, regretting her stupidity and immaturity. Her mouth moved too fast before she could think it through.

She's been searching for Riku for a year, that she even forgotten what he looked like. But, it's not worth giving up on finding him after a whole 12 months of adventure. It would be such a waste especially when she use to sleep outside during cold uncomfortable nights in complete darkness.

She couldn't give up; her pride wouldn't let her! She was Yuffie Kisaragi after all, the greatest ninja of Wutai! Even though she had a small stature, she still stood tall in every challenge she faced. But now she was sitting down, contemplating whether to kill herself or not.

_How pitiful…_

Yuffie listened to the owls hooting, nightly birds singing a sad melody. Oh, how she was use to this. Use to lying on the forest floor, her small starving figure leaning against the hard tree trunks staring out at the darkness. A deep abyss filled with endless trees surrounding her…

_Like being trapped in a cage…with no key out…_

It was unfair! She had survived the war against the heartless when most thought defeat was inevitable. Yet, Yuffie Kisaragi proved them all wrong.

_And to die now…?_

Suddenly, a patch of black covered a thin ray of light near her. Someone or thing was nearby.

Her heart pounded, as her eyes darted back and forth trying to see her uninvited visitor. Her eyes widened as she saw black feathers shining silver in the light, like a mystical aura. It was quite a strange looking black bird with mesmerizing aquamarine eyes.

_Was that even possible for a crow to have aquamarine eyes?_

Her gaze turned into a glare when the bird pecked at her.

'A crow,' she thought. 'Probably thought I was dead and tried to eat the remainders of my half-dead body.'

"Go away you stupid crow!" she grumbled, trying to usher the bird away. Being pecked out alive by a crow wasn't the ideal way to die. The _crow _squawked and backed away but kept staring at Yuffie with its aquamarine orbs as if taunting her.

"I'm not gonna be your food! If I weren't tired I would kill you. Now go away!" She scowled but the bird stood still. Her indigo eyes met with the bird's aquamarine, caught in a staring contest.

_How pathetic! A staring contest with a bird…_

Out of exhaustion, Yuffie blinked and lost the staring contest.

'That crow beat me…' she thought. 'Wait…crow bird chicken meat food for Yuffie.'

Yuffie drooled, as she predicted the sweetness of food in her mouth. Hope drove her to pick herself up and lunge herself at the crow. When you are that hungry, you'd do anything for food. The bird flew up on a branch mocking Yuffie.

"Why you…" she growled and took out her shuriken from its holster and aimed it at the bird. At the sight of the sharp edge of the shuriken, it immediately flew away leaving Yuffie alone in the dark

"Hey come back! Mr Emergency Food!" Yuffie called out but sadly, _Mr Emergency Food _didn't come back.

Her only food of the day flew away, just like her hope and pride did a long while ago.

She was **_lost_** in a _creepy dark_ forest…

Lying down **_half-dead_** on the forest carpet…

With **_blood_** gushing out of her wound…

**_Starving_** to death…

And if she was not going to die from starvation, she was **_going to die_** or be in great pain from her infected wound.

'It could be worst,' she mused to herself her eyes closing allowing the peaceful slumber to take over her mind.

Suddenly, a wolf howl rang in her delicate ears causing her eyes to flicker wide open. Red eyes were visible through the leaves and the sound of gritting of sharp teeth was audible. This alerted her that a predator was lurking in the bushes.

'Great, 'I'm gonna get eaten by a wolf,' she thought sarcastically as a big wolf appeared from the shadows. Then another three wolves appeared surrounding her. There goes her last chance of escaping even though she couldn't even try to run because she could only twitch lightly.

'I'm not gonna eaten by A wolf. Now, I'm gonna get eaten by several wolves. _Just peachy!' _the ninja thought sarcastically.

She was going to die in the worst possible way. Starving tired and lost…getting ripped up alive by a pack of wolves. Even getting pecked out by a crow didn't seem so bad.

There was no way she could fight off the pack of wolves especially being half dead and exhausted. She couldn't even be bothered to try to run.

_It was the end for her…_

_A miserable death…_

_Eaten by a pack of wolves…_

She closed her eyes and braced for the end. Why bother watching the pack of wolves tear her apart limb by limb?

_Trampling of footsteps…_

_A blade being drawn…_

_A wolf howling in pain…_

She didn't even have to open her eyes to know what was going on. Being a skilled fighter, she knew when there was fighting going on. Using the last of her strength, she opened her eye to see her savior, a hazy image revealed…

_A dash of silver wisps…_

_Aquamarine swirls…_

_Black feathers…_

Then she was consumed by utter blackness…

**-x-X-x -**

_Shall be **continued**…_

A/N- And the chapter is done! Woah, it didn't take me that long to write! By the way, Yuffie thinks the bird is a crow but it's actually a raven, hence the title. I think this is gonna be a short chaptered fic. I dunno, it depends on the reviews.

By the way, if you are wondering when my other fic, _Emotions of the Heart_ will be updated, it should be done sometime this month…_hopefully_. Anyway, another Clouffie is on the way.

So what do you think of it? It's my first attempt at a Yuriku by the way so please be nice. -_Smiles-_

Like it?

Hate it?

Continue it?

Please Review **♥**-

x Kawaii Eyez x


	2. Mr Emergency Food

**x A Tale of a Ra_v_en x**

By

**_K_a**w_a_**i****_i_ _Ey_**e**z**

Disclaimer: KH owns the characters. Rhea is Cyangurl's OC.

A/N- Just trying out a different writing style.

**-x-X-x -**

_Chapter_ **2**: Mr Emergency Food

The raven-haired girl sat straight up as she looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings. This was definitely not her bedroom in Hollow Bastion. Warmth filled the air as a large flame in the fireplace lit up the room forming shadows amongst the floral patterned furniture. Paintings of white lilies hung on the wooden wall.

She then realized she was lying on a couch, her small figure covered with a blue blanket stained with her own blood-or what she assumed was her own blood. The ninja tried to get up from the couch, but squirmed loudly as the pain in her stomach grew. Her fingers automatically went to her stomach and felt cotton bandages replacing her wound. It took her a moment to gather what had happened as her eyes scanned the room. Whoever had helped her must have lived here.

"Ah, you're finally awake," a soft voice spoke from behind. Yuffie immediately spun around; her indigo eyes focused on the stranger who came in.

A young blonde girl came to view. Her collarbone length hair was left out, as her mysterious light blue eyes stood out from her pale, slim form. Although as Yuffie noted that her eyes were not pleasant to look at. It wasn't that she was ugly or anything, in fact Yuffie thought that the blonde was quite pretty. It was just that tiny dark rings formed under the blonde's eyes, looking as there was a deep dark secret hidden behind the blue orbs waiting for Yuffie to uncover. Yuffie noticed a simple white dress hanging on the blonde's fragile delicate body.

She reminded Yuffie of a delicate white rose.

_Misleadingly fragile and deadly. _

She suspiciously eyed Namine as something occurred to Yuffie. She no longer had any weapons on her. No shurikens or kunais. Nothing.

"Where am I?" Yuffie asked leaning back cautiously on the couch.

"You're in ­­­­­­­­­the woods of Twilight Town. Here's some food," the blonde girl said, handing Yuffie a bowl of food. Yuffie immediately devoured the food hastily, as if she hadn't eaten in ages… which by the way, she hadn't.

"By the way, I'm Namine." the blonde girl gave a small, awkward smile but Yuffie frowned. Yuffie didn't like the smile she gave her. It felt fake and it looked like it pained Namine to do it. Fake smiles didn't suit Namine, as she seemed so mysteriously sad. Yuffie then returned a half-hearted smile, sensing something _strange _about Namine.

Then all of a sudden, loud thuds of black combat boots creaked against the wooden floor as a big _bear_ greeted them. Well 'greeted' was too nice a word. More like acknowledged.

"INSOLENT BRAT! She brings you in her house and that's the only thanks she gets!"

The material hunter spun around quickly to see a strong man wearing a dirty singlet and combat boots that reminded her of a grizzly bear. His hear was dark brown and was quite tall. Yuffie was surprised by his entrance as Namine's voice was soft, and the 40-year old man's voice was rough and bear-like.

"Who's the bear?" Yuffie asked.

Judging by the glare that the man had, Yuffie couldn't help to feel a little intimidated.

"This is Barret," Namine answered.

_'What a very angry bear,' _Yuffie smiled to herself.

Hey punk! Are you laughing that you didn't thank Namine!" the man roared heading towards Yuffie. She instinctively stood up and held up a defensive stance ready to fight him even with her wound on her stomach.

"Where are my weapons?" the ninja asked death glaring the man.

"HERE!" Barret laughed as he hurled a kunai towards Yuffie's head, which to Yuffie meant the start of their battle. Her ninja wits kicked in and she grabbed the kunai mid air, before it could stab into her head. She spun the kunai around with one hand and positioned it firmly towards the man. Obviously, Barret was comfortable with killing the person he just helped save.

Yuffie smirked and sent a kick flying towards Barret, but due to the blood loss, she was too slow and he easily avoided it.

"I see the wounds on your carcass are hitting in," he laughed.

"Carcass my ass!" Yuffie's kunai swiftly striked for Barret's head. He narrowly dodged his death sentence by a millisecond as the kunai plunged into the wooden wall.

"Barret, Yuffie, stop fighting!" Namine pleaded, and the ninja and the man immediately stopped to look at her. She didn't want to stop, but she did. Something about Namine's voice made her. Barret muttered something to Namine before retreating to the shadows of a nearby couch.

"Your wounds aren't fully healed. You should wait for Rhea to come back and heal them for you," Namine gave a small, weak smile pretending to forget what just happened.

"I'm Yuffie Kisaragi and thanks for saving me from the woods," Yuffie said.

"No need to thank me," Namine said in a gently voice. "You should be thanking _**him**. _He was the one that brought me to you." Namine pointed to the black bird sitting on the ledge of the window as Yuffie raised her brow.

"Thank the **crow**?"

"Yes and it's actually a**_ raven_**,"

"Whatever, the crow-raven-chicken-thing that tried to peck my remains before actually came to save me?" the ninja asked bewildered and Namine nodded.

The Materia hunter moved towards the window where the mysterious bird was sitting. The aquamarine beady eyes immediately fixed upon the ninja.

"Thanks Mr Emergency Food," Yuffie smiled gently kissing the bird on the head. For a second, Yuffie would have thought that the bird was blushing but she shook it off as she realized that birds couldn't blush.

"Mr Emergency Food? What a funny name!" a friendly woman's voice chuckled lightly. It seemed to Yuffie that strangers just kept popping up everywhere. The ninja looked at the woman who just walked in. Her long dark brown hair was tied up in a pony tails and she wore a simple peach tank top, sneakers and denim jeans.

"Oh Yuffie, this is Rhea. She'll be treating your wounds," Namine spoke softly as Rhea ushered Yuffie to the sofa. A silver heart-shaped locket dangled around the Rhea's neck, catching the materia hunter's eye. After all, Yuffie was attracted to shiny objects.

"The potion may tastes a lil' crap, but it works wonders," Rhea gave a friendly smile as Yuffie drank the potion even though the potion smelt of a mixture of cow dung and rotten eggs. Yuffie didn't even know why she listened to Rhea. Rhea could have fed Yuffie _poison _if all she knew. Rhea just seemed more trustworthy than Namine for some reason. Maybe it was because Rhea seemed more _real _and down to earth.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me. I have some important business to attend to," Namine said softly interrupting Yuffie's thoughts. "And Yuffie, make sure you stay here until I get back."

"Um…okay…" Yuffie nodded a little confused by her sudden action.

Then Namine turned to the bird and whispered, "Keep an eye on her." Yuffie raised her brow as the blonde girl headed for the door with her white dress tailing behind her.

"She talks to a bird?" Yuffie asked after Namine walked out.

"Yeah, she's a lil _out of it_. She seems to be able to _communicate_with the bird. She's a very strange girl," Rhea chuckled lightly.

"Namine's not the strange one! It's the bird! It appeared ever since that boy went missing," Barret stood up defensively.

"Boy? A boy was here?" Yuffie snapped immediately, hope refilling her eyes.

"Yeah…it was a lil' while back, I forgot his name though. But the bird started to come here ever since that boy disappeared when he was wandering around the woods," Barret answered.

"That's why Namine doesn't want you to leave here. No one has lived to make it out of this place." Rhea said placing a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

But Yuffie still seemed a little confused. _Why did Namine just suddenly stand up and leave? Weren't there just trees, trees and more trees around here? Unless…_

"Rhea, why did Namine leave?" Yuffie asked, curiosity filled her mind.

"Everyday, she has to go to the castle at the top of the misty hill to work for **_them_**," Rhea answered.

"Rhea!" Barret snapped, hitting Rhea lightly. " You weren't supposed to tell her anything! She'll be asking too many questions."

_Too late. A million questions were already spinning around in Yuffie's head._

"Who is… **_them_**?" the ninja asked, her curiosity growing even more.

"Trust me Yuffie. Just pretend we said nothing. Yer don't want to know who **_they_** are…" Barret answered and left the ninja alone with Rhea.

But she still couldn't just pretend she didn't hear them and forget like nothing happened. Her inquisitiveness wouldn't let her. She _had_ to know what was going on! It was part of her personality! It seemed to her that there were many pieces of the puzzles that were secretly hidden away and she had to find them. Barret's words drilled into her brain as they repeated and repeated, floating around in her head.

_'You don't want to know who **they** are…'_

**-x-X-x -**

_Shall be **continued**…_

A/N- And _voila_! A lot longer than the last chap but I can't help it. It's just the beginning right now so…it'll get better. The real action starts happening next chapter.

Like it?  
Hate it?  
Suggestions?  
Constructive Criticism?

**Now please press that purpley, bluey (_or whatever colour…as you can see I'm not good with colours XD_) button and Review!**

X **_Kawaii Eyez_** x


	3. The Organisation

_Same Disclaimer Applies.  
Sorry about the long update. I've been dead. _

**x A Tale of a Ra_v_en x**

By

**_K_a**w_a_**i****_i_ _Ey_**e**z**

**-x-X-x –**

_Chapter_ **3**: The Organization

**L**eon always told her that her curiosity and inquisitiveness for adventure would get her in trouble. Sadly for the ninja, he was right. Yuffie should have listened to him when he told her that. But the ninja being stubborn and all Yuffie-like of course did not listen to him and went on the journey to try and find Riku, which lead her to be lost in some cottage in the middle of Twilight Town's woods, where no one was able to make it out of there **a l i v e**.

And it was her curiosity to find out where Namine went, that lead her to be lost again in the dark creepy woods, where she was now. When Rhea and Barret were asleep, the sneaky raven-haired girl crept out of the cottage, and scurried out into the woods hoping that she would be alone…though she didn't know that aquamarine eyes were stalking behind her…

_Why would someone be so stupid to go out in the middle of the night, not telling anyone where you were, and going into some woods that you know that you can't get out of?_

That was because she saw someone, or something lurking in the woods through the windows. Crimson red eyes glowed catching the ninja's attention then it kept disappearing then reappearing again like the thing/person, wanted her to follow it.

So she followed the red eyes deep into the forest and now she ended up in the middle of nowhere…or what she **_thought_** was the middle of no where…

Yuffie was planning to give up, and turn back to the direction of the cottage until she saw something that caught her eye. It was a piece of white material that was caught on a branch. The same material that was on Namine's dress…

Perhaps, she would find what Namine was up to, and possibly solve the mystery behind this strange forest. Her knee high boots stepped against the leafy floor, as she moved north, taking cautious and long strides. She cringed, as her eyes squinted, trying to see past the misty fog.

Then her boot tapped against something hard and solid, a stone path and she stopped immediately. Her indigo eyes widened as she saw something clear out from the fog. A steel gate surrounded the large stone castle that sat on top of a hill.

This is where **N a m i n e** had been going to…this was the place where **t h e y **are at. **T h e y **had the key out of this place…and maybe **N a m i n e **knew how to get a hold of them.

The ninja stealthily crept into the grounds of the dark castle, her feet heading towards the door. The large door entrance of the castle was left open as she made her way inside. Candles lit up the hallways as it lead to many directions and many pathways.

_Which one to choose?_

A scream filled the air, as the girl immediately turned her head into that direction. The same voice let out another scream, and another, then another…

Like someone was being** t o r t u r e d**…

Yuffie knew it was going to be dangerous if she headed in that direction, but her instincts were telling her to go there. After all, she was the Great Ninja Yuffie who was a fearless adventurer. _How could she be scared of someone screaming?_

_---She later regretted taking that pathway—_

The nosy ninja continued following the stone pathway as the screams grew louder and louder and louder. She saw a door that had been opened.

_Someone was inside…and Yuffie had to know who was in there._

Her head peeked out from behind the door, and the image in front of her made her jump, a small squeal let out.

The three figures inside all looked to where the ninja was. One with red spiky hair wearing a black cloak, one with blonde hair wearing a white dress and the other one was stripped naked and had blood slashed across his back, his skin ripped out and his eyes had dilated. Yuffie had guessed that he was the one yelling in pain. A gruesome image that would plague her mind forever.

Namine's hands were soaked in blood, crimson liquid splattered over her white dress. Her blue eyes stared at stormy grey ones, as Namine looked stunned. "Yuffie?"

Yuffie let out an 'Eeep!' as she realized she was caught snooping as she sprinted out of the castle.

The one with the black cloak glared at the blonde girl sinisterly. "How did that girl get in? Maleficient will kill us if she finds out! " Axel yelled at the blonde girl, slapping her across the face. She cowered, as crimson blood leaked out of her lips. She gave no answer, as a hand whipped across his face. Her blue eyes pleaded him to stop, and he sighed.

**-x-X-x –**

Her breath formed in a cloud, as her heart raced at a mile per second. She had made it out of the pathway; she crouched down on the stone floor to collect her breath. However she was lost, she had taken a wrong turn and now she was stuck somewhere in the creepy castle. The ninja had to get out…her instincts told her that what she had found out was a secret that Namine didn't want to get out. Yuffie looked towards the shadowy distance; soldiers in black were coming after her at this moment. She stood up, and began heading towards the other door.

The ninja walked through the door, only to find herself at a dead end. She had to hide somewhere before they find her. She looked around and saw a closet big enough to fit the little ninja. Her hands leaned over the handle as she opened it, her eyes lit up in surprise as a man's hand covered her mouth. She struggled, as the man behind her pulled her backwards into the closet…

It was dark the only thing she could see was his

Deep **C r i m s o n** red eyes…

**-x-X-x –**

A/N- I know...it's not that dark, but it's darker from what I'm use to write.

I haven't been on for a long time as I've been busy. But here I am thanks to Felia who reminded me to update.

Like it?

Hate it?

Review Please-

**x K a w aii E yez x**


	4. Gunslinger

_Same Disclaimer Applies. Sorry for long update. _

**x A Ta_l_e o_f_ a Ra_v_en x**

by** K**awaii **E**ye**z**

**-x-X-x-**

_Chapter_**4**: Gunslinger

The ninja struggled fiercely against the gloved palm that covered her mouth, making her unable to scream. The doors of the closet closed, shutting out the light from the room…

**_D a r k n e s s_**…

"Quiet…they're here…" her kidnapper's deep voice spoke that surprisingly shut up the ninja. Her ears tingled; hearing two wispy voices enter the room.

"I swear I saw him come here Zexion…"

"Well obviously nothin's here y' dumbsh! …"

"Maleficient will not be happy since we let the prisoner escape…"

"Oh shut up Zexion, that bth won't know a thing…"

"C'mon you slow poke. Let's go…" The material hunter heard footsteps pummeling against the ground and then it stopped. "Well you coming or not?"

"I thought I heard som- "

"Marluxia, shut up and follow me!"

Yuffie sighed of relief as she could hear that the two had left the room…however she was still in quite a predicament, knowing that her kidnapper still had his gloves around her mouth.

"If I let you go…would you promise not to scream?" the mysterious man asked as Yuffie nodded. It wasn't like she had a choice anyway. She had to obey his wishes as he was at the advantage. She knew that if the man wanted to kill her, he could have easily used a knife and slit her throat by now. The man pushed the materia hunter out of the closet as the ninja instantly spun around to look at her kidnapper.

_Long black bangs, deathly pale skin…crimson eyes…that was the only thing she could see past his red cloak...somewhat vampire like… _

"You're the guy I was following to get here!" she announced. Her mind was racing at a million miles per minute, so many questions she wanted to ask. She wanted to know about Namine, Riku, the guy in the black cloaks, the raven…Her hands grabbed her head, urging the headache to be relieved.

"We don't have much time, we have to get out of the castle," the man said in monotone as he tugged the ninja's hand. Her mouth seemed to be open, yet no words came out…she was confused to what to ask and her increasing headache was not helping.

The man dragged Yuffie along behind him, as she instinctively scurried through the stone passageways dotted with steel candles. Normally, the stubborn ninja wouldn't obediently follow someone around, yet her mind was muddled up, engulfed in questions and curiosity. Clues kept popping up, linking them to another mystery that Yuffie wanted to solve. Just when she found out something new, another bunch of secrets revealed themselves.

"Who are you?" she managed to squeak out. That was the question she wanted to know the most…after all, she was traveling with a stranger for god's sake.

"My name is Vincent Valentine," he said, as a silver heart shaped pendant dangled out of his red cloak whilst running. This immediately caught the ninja's eye…she liked shiny objects, and she also remembered that same pendant somewhere else before…It looked very familiar…Where had she seen it before? '_UGH! More stupid things to think about!' _Yuffie mentally slapped herself. She was now going about things to solve one thing at a time. The ninja had never been good at being a detective at all. Even during those childhood games where she pretended to be Sherlock, she had never been able to uncover the 'murderer'.

"I'm Yuffie Kisaragi-"

"I know…" he muttered as they ran out of the castle.

"Those two people before…were they looking for you?"

"I believe so," he pulled Yuffie behind a bush, noticing a black cloaked man with spiky red hair beside a girl with a white dress soaked with crimson blood. Vincent took out his revolver and clenched tightly on the handle, getting ready to fire if need be.

"Namine…" Axel began. "Why'd you stop suddenly?" The blonde girl eyes widened as she spotted a pair of aquamarine eyes staring at her from above. Namine had recognized the raven sitting on the branch of the tree…and that meant that Yuffie was nearby. Namine's blue orbs surveyed the area, searching for the raven haired girl. Her lovely pair of empty blue eyes landed on the bush where the ninja and the gunslinger were hiding behind, as Yuffie immediately tensed up.

'_Does she know we're here? No way! Vincent and I didn't move an inch…how could she?' _Yuffie thought to herself, whilst glaring back at Namine's eyes.

"It's nothing Axel," Namine spoke softly. "It's just a bird…" She then continued to walk along the stone path and disappeared in the darkness of the forest. Axel nodded uncertain as he looked up at the tree where the raven was lodged. He glared at the black bird, as Axel threw a dagger towards it. Yuffie noticed the black feathers drifted down as the raven flew away to evade the attack.

'_Mr Emergency Food…he was here too?' _Yuffie noted to herself. Now things were getting weirder and weirder, seeming to complicate things even more than need be.

Axel grunted and put his black hood to cover his red spikes, as he returned to the castle. The two then went out of their hiding spot when the coast was clear.

"Vincent, do you know a way to get out of the forest of Twilight Town?" Yuffie asked sternly. Hiding in the spot, gave her time to think of a question to ask.

"Namine has all the answers," Vincent answered calmly, as he turned about to leave. "I don't have much time; the others will be looking for me soon."

"Wait, do you-"

"The one you are looking for is closer to you than you think…" he said mysteriously, as he leaped up into a tree, dancing from one tree to another; his red torn cloak being the only thing that the ninja could see. Then the red cloak faded into the darkness and Yuffie was alone again…or what she thought was alone.

'_What did Vincent mean by the one I'm looking for is closer to you than I think? ARGH! I hate riddles so much!' _Yuffie felt like screaming and pulling her hair out but that would do no good. She was now stranded and didn't know how to get back to the cottage at all without the help of the gunslinger. The ninja was smart enough to know that standing outside the castle grounds was a bad idea, as she began trotting along the stone pathway to the forest. _Silly Vincent for speaking in troublesome riddles...making Yuffie confused even more..._

Hope returned to her, as her face lightened once she saw black silvery feathers and aquamarine orbs.

"Mr Emergency Food!" she called out as she approached the bird. The raven seemed to flinch a little at the name she gave him. If the bird was human, Yuffie would have thrown her arms around him and glomped him for turning up at the right time when she needed a guide the most. "You know the way back to the cottage don't cha?" Yuffie was surprised that the bird seemed to have given her a light nod as he understood her. The kunoichi thought she was going crazy...Perhaps it was the Twilight Townwoods that were making her crazy, and she knew that she needed to get out of there as soon as possible.She was talking to a bird for god sakes! _A very pretty black bird..._but it was still a BIRD! And she knew that something was odd when her mind was talking to herself.

There was something about _Mr Emergency Food _that Yuffie trusted. Yes, the Great Ninja Yuffie was relying on a bird...not just any bird...but a **b l a c k **bird, and you know what people say about black birds being bad luck. But this mysterious black raven had gotten the ninja out of trouble...and plus, if the raven led her the wrong way and made them lost, Yuffie could always eat _Mr Emergency Food _anyway...hence, his nickname that she gave him. A curve was planted on her lips as she followed the flying black bird through the forest…

**-x-X-x-**

_A/N- Yep, Yuffie talks to birds. I know, short laid back chapter, but I've been updating all my other ficts. _

_Much **love** to the reviewers of the last chapter. I appreciate your reviews soooooo much! They make my day. _

Final-destination000. Sonora Faye. Sir Yzal. Golden-Memories. Gemini Ninja. MD. Miyori. Nightwish635. Tailz the Great. The Quiet Genius. Perfect Abuse. Jennyz. Spotty GluBag& Gozarunoda

Like it?

Hate it?

Review Please-

**_x K_**_awaii** E**ye**z x**_


	5. Wish

_A/N- Same Disclaimer Applies. Wewt! I'm updating my ficts now! Sorry for long update. _

**A Tale of a Raven  
kawaii eyez**

**-x-X-x-**

_Chapter_ **5**: Wish

The canopy was like a blanket, masking the nightly sky from the ninja and her new found 'pet'. Cries of misery echo throughout the winds, the answers to the mysteries felt like they were all around her. It was difficult to see or make her way throughout the forest to the cottage without the occasional trip or smashing into the frequent tree of branch that somehow materialized in front of her.

What made it worse was that she was using a black bird to be her guide during her little journey to the cottage. Not that she didn't trust the raven, though as mysterious and bizarre he may be. The fact that the colour of the bird happened to be **b l a c k **was troubling her greatly. Oh, she wasn't superstitious or what not…its just she couldn't well _see _the bird very well due to her surroundings practically being a charcoal black as well!

"**Ouch**! I'm gonna kill that mother fu-"

_**Thump.**_

The materia hunter after being whacked in the face by a branch; tripped over the overly large tree root sticking out of the ground. She steadily picked herself up, removing her kunai out from her holster and slashed it at the branch that had previously slammed her.

"Damn it! That's like the gazillionth time now! Ugh!" Yuffie snapped, clearly irritated as she brushed the dirt and sticks out of her hair. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the silver glittering of the bird's ebony feathers nearby. She narrowed her navy eyes as she glared back at the mocking aquamarine orbs of the raven.

"Ha ha! Very funny," the ninja exclaimed sarcastically, crossing her arms in frustration. The raven flew and landed on her shoulder, as it seemed to be laughing, taunting her –or smile slightly–if birds could even do that. His mystical orbs seemed to sparkling in amusement as it ridiculed the helpless girl.

Instantly her hands hunted for the bird's throat, clutching it in her tightly death grip. Being an expert ninja did pay of at times especially when it came to fighting. "Stop laughing at me you stupid _crow_! I'm getting hungrier and hungrier by the second and if you don't take me to the cottage, you know who I'm gonna eat!" threatened Yuffie, resting the sharp blade of her kunai next to the bird's neck.

Yuffie could have sworn that she saw sweat drops cascading down the bird's sleek back. Seeing the bird panic, her eyes softened slightly at the squirming raven, beginning to realize that she was hurting him. Her slender fingers loosened, letting the bird breathed as he gasped for air.

"Sorry Mr Emergency Food. I'm just tired of running into trees, tripping over roots, falling over nothing_…_" she sighed to herself as she plopped herself against a tree trunk. Yuffie looked helpless, red circles appeared under her once lively eyes. "I'm tired, confused, my brain is overworked and has never operated this much before in my life! I'm sick of this forest…I'm sick of this darkness…and I'm absolutely fed up with this gawd damn place! This _place_ is driving me **crazy**!"

His aquamarine eyes gazed at the girl, she was now breathing hard as she dug her kunai in the ground.

"I just…" her voice turned shaky and gentle as she had clearly given up. The ninja loved herself for being independent and confident, trusting in a few others like Sora and Leon. But now…she felt weak, clueless, not knowing who to believe anymore.

_Should she believe Vincent…the mysterious crimson eyed gunslinger?  
Or Namine…the seemingly fragile girl who had 'all the answers'? But her purest white dress was drenched in blood, and Yuffie saw that Namine had ripped out the man's heart…literally. Namine was dangerous in the ninja's eyes, but was Namine the one she could turn to?_

_And what about Rhea and Barret? Could she trust them too? He tried to kill her if Namine didn't stop him. Although Rhea appeared trustworthy…but of course, appearances are very deceiving. Plus, Rhea was friends with Namine. _

_So that left the crystal eyed raven…Yuffie couldn't believe that she was left to put her complete faith with the bird. It had saved her before…so why would it bother to try to kill her?_

"…I just, just wanna get out of here…" she mumbled, drops of crystalline tears slid down her cheek. "I want to share a pizza with Kairi, build a treehouse with Roxas, sit under the stars with Sora while we talk about our dreams…spar with Leon and even annoy Cloud. I even miss Aeris when she forces me to go shopping."

Yuffie paused, twisted her head to face the raven as she got his full attention, his eyes locked on hers. "I just wish…I wish that I could find _him… _and go home…"

At that moment, the ninja saw something…a shimmering sorrow waiting within the shadows of his glowing aquamarine pools. Like the raven shared the same desire, the yearning to return home…

A smile tugged on her lips as she felt soft feathers brush against her cheek, soaking up her tears. He was encouraging her to get herself up and hurry to the cottage and somehow… Yuffie could understand him.

"You're right Mr Emergency Food. I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie and I laugh in the face of danger!" the materia hunter roared happily, hastily jumping up, feeling her valor return to her. Following behind the raven, the ninja quickly rushed towards the cottage where Rhea and Barret were currently staying at.

She didn't know why she was pouring her heart out to a bird, but somehow she felt safe whenever he was around. She also felt a _little_ better knowing that the raven had something in common with her. Even know it was just a little thing, it made her feel a little less alone. She smiled a little wider as she scurried through the trees, knowing that the two shared the same wish.

_The **wish **to return home…_

**-x-X-x-**

Meanwhile in the Twilight Forest several metres behind her, a pair of mystical blue eyes surveyed her surroundings. Strands of golden blonde hair fell before her pale, as she swayed her head slightly to the side. Her white dress was now tinged with red, like a pure white rose being corrupted by blood. Long willowy fingers swept against the tree trunk, noticing the short blade mark. Her eyes narrowed, no longer glistening with tranquility, biting her bottom lip.

"She is nearby…"

**T**o **b**e** c**ontinued

**-x-X-x-**

**A/N- **There's not much romantic stuff in this story so far, so I added a little bit of '_understanding' _between Yuffie and the _raven_.  
Some secrets get revealed in the next chapter, so you can understand the plot becomes clearer.

Reviews are greatly appreciated and welcomed.

Like it? Hate it? Suggestions?

x- **k**awaii **e**yez


	6. Exposed

_A/N- Same Disclaimer Applies. Fast update eh?_

**A Tale of a Raven  
**Kawaii Eyez

**- - - -**

_Chapter_ **6**: Exposed

_**Slap.**_

"Ouch! What was that for?" Yuffie whined, rubbing her now sore red cheek to relieve the throbbing.

"You left without telling us! Do you know how _dangerous_ that was? I can't believe how **_lucky_** you are to make it back alive!" the brunette woman yelled, her long brown ponytail swinging from side to side as she placed her hands on her hips.

_Lucky…_Yuffie seemed to be getting herself into a lot of trouble ever since she got stuck in the Twilight woods and somehow…she had managed to swivel her way out of each predicament. Her short raven locks swayed to the side, facing the bird that was lodged comfortably on the coat hanger. That _black raven_ seemed to be her lucky charm. After all, whenever she was plunged into a terrible situation, the bird seemed to help her rise out of it. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before she twisted her head back to look at Rhea. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Damn right you should be!" Rhea snapped, her hands tugging on the younger female's shoulders, causing Yuffie's eyes to widen. They had only known each other for a day and Rhea was acting like they were family.

_Family…a group of people that Yuffie can no longer remember._

"Yuffie, don't worry about Rhea. She gets worked up easily," Barret laughed, gulping down his drink as he comfortably sat down on the recliner. Rhea shot him a death glare before sighing and retiring on the sofa. "So…where'd ya go?"

"Huh?" Yuffie asked, joining Rhea on the couch.

"Ya heard me. Where did you go when you snuck out?" Barret asked, his dark eyes focused on the ninja. Now all eyes were on the raven-haired girl like an intense spotlight shining on her that would not go away. She took a deep breath, sitting up a little straighter.

"The castle-"

"**What?!**" the two older people yelled in unison.

"It's no big deal…I saw Namine there too…" Yuffie answered casually, before realizing what she said. "…Namine…" the ninja whispered to herself in a more menacingly tone, as she started clenching her fists.

"Oh shit…you're in _deep_ shit…" Barret put his drink down, turning his body directly towards Yuffie. "…You better get outta here before she comes back."

"Why? I don't understand what's going on? Why was Namine covered in blood? Why did she rip out the man's heart? What's with **_Namine…_**?" Yuffie yelled stubbornly as Rhea and Barret briefly exchanged glances. " I'm not leaving until I get some **_answers!_**"

Rhea sat firmly straight; her chocolate eyes sternly gazed at the young girl. Her eyes darted back and forth between Yuffie and Barret, trying to collect herself in a calm manner. "Namine works in that castle for a dark Organisation controlled by a witch called Maleficent. I don't know what she does there though, so the news about her being encased in blood is new to me. Barret and I usually don't ask questions as she always seem so unhappy whenever she returns back to the cottage."

"We can't escape Twilight Town woods as it's constantly under a magical veil of darkness. It's a one way trip with no return ticket," Barret said drinking his beer, no longer looking at Yuffie.

"We would tell you more, but there's not much time. You have to go _now_…" Rhea's voice softened, yet her concerned steady gaze remained. The woman leaned closer to the ninja, placing her hand on her shoulder. Out from her pale orange tank top, a silver heart locket danced out shining in the materia hunter's eye.

Naturally, Yuffie's eye was attracted to shiny objects, like a magnet to a metal. Her indigo eyes widened, recognizing the pendant from somewhere before. "That locket…it looks…familiar…" she trailed off.

Without delay, Rhea's eyes fluttered in disbelief her two hands grasping the younger girl's shoulders. "You did? You've seen this somewhere before? Where? Where did you see it? _Where_? **_Where_**?!" the brunette lady shouted, shaking Yuffie hastily with hope and anxiety.

"Erm…I…um…I forgot…" Yuffie Kisaragi replied softly.

"How could you **_forget_**?" Rhea desperately shook Yuffie again, dangling her like a doll.

"**_Rhea_**!" Barret raised his voice, instantly freezing the woman. "Calm down, you know there's a reason why she forgot. It's this place…it makes you forget things, losing your memories. Each hour, each minute, each second…a fragment of a memory, an image of your past disappears."

The brunette woman settled down and begun sobbing, averting Yuffie's gaze. Bewildered by the older girl's reaction, Yuffie looked back at the raven watching all the commotion. Rhea's emotions had spun around so quickly like a pendulum on a swing. From concern and worried to calm, and then desperate and now crying and depressed, like a broken doll. Clueless to what to do, Yuffie's indigo eyes scanned the room, its wooden décor yet warm atmosphere. There were patches in the sofa, the tables had oil stains and there were cracks in the wall. Her eyes hovered observantly around her surroundings and landed on the weapons hung on the wall.

Yuffie guessed that those weapons belonged to Barret, as she could not imagine Rhea nor Namine owning any of them. The ninja laughed at the thought of Namine trying to lift up the large axe only to drop it and crack the floor. However her smile faded when her eyes glanced at the oily rifle.

_Rifle…Gun…Gunslinger…Crimson eyes…Vampire…_

"Vincent Valentine!" Yuffie shouted out of the blue as Rhea and Barret's eyes flung to look at the girl.

"You saw _him_?" Rhea asked, wiping her tears as a hopeful shimmer returned to her chocolate eyes.

"Yeah, he had that same locket you have. I remember now. I followed him to the castle today-"

"He's alive? He's alive!" A pleasing smile emerged on her tan face; like a burden on her heart has been lifted, as tears of joy fluttered down her face. This confused Yuffie even more. Just when she solved a clue, another one would appear in front of her. The brunette woman chuckled slightly when she saw the look on the materia hunter's face. "Oh Yuffie my dear, thank you so much. Vincent Valentine is my fiancé. I came together with him to Twilight Town. We got separated quite a while ago…"

Rhea thrusted her arms around the young ninja, as Yuffie awkwardly hugged her back. The two girls smiled happily at each other, a clear friendship shining through their eyes of appreciation and care. Barret couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes, as he returned to drinking his beer. Hostilities between the three settled, the fire blazing from the fireplace created warmth in the cottage. Who would have known that that particular cottage currently housed the most warm and happiest place in the whole of Twilight Town?

With one hand, the skilled ninja flipped backwards behind, leaping over the couch, her strands of raven fluttered before her flawless face. She twisted in the air, before gravity did its job when the materia hunter landed behind the couch on two feet. With great speed, a deadly sharp dagger pierced through the sofa, where Yuffie Kisaragi was seated a second ago, ruining the joyful moment. Yuffie's indigo eyes, now alert and cautious examined the intricate handle of the dagger with the symbol of the castle's flags carved in its silver middle.

Golden hair glimmered, as white material swayed in the wind from the now opened door. The usual emotionless blue eyes were replaced with cold icy orbs with an overwhelming murderous intent.

_Just the girl that she wanted to see…  
After all, she had all the answers…_

"Namine…"

**T**o **b**e** c**ontinued

**- - - -**

**A/N- **Reviews are greatly appreciated and constructive criticism welcomed.

Like it? Hate it? Suggestions?

x- **k**awaii **e**yez


	7. For Love

_A/N- Same Disclaimer Applies. Sorry for late update  
&&happy new year n' all that jazz. __29 jan 2007__. My first update for the 2007 !_

Kaikai pants- formerly kawaii eyez  
presents:

**A Tale of a Raven  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_Just the girl that she wanted to see…  
After all, she had all the answers…  
_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Chapter_**7**: For Love

Strands of blonde flickered unnaturally, the locks wildly flapping like curtains in a stormy night; as the young girl stood in the doorway, her snow-white dress dappled with crimson liquid. Her once pure ocean eyes narrowed into dark stormy swirls of black, the aureate strands blocking part of her vision.

Taking in a deep breath, the ninja opposing the blonde girl readied her shurikens raising it up in an offensive position. Stormy eyes blazing at blue orbs- both furious with prideful determination. The tension of the room was raging up, invisible sparks flying across the room -not because of the fireplace in the room- but mainly due to the angry auras emanating from the two girls.

"**Um…what's going on here**?"

_Blink. Blink. Blink. _

Talk about a _major_ mood killer, as the clueless Rhea squeaked those five words out. Barret smacked himself on the head in hilarity, as deep rumbles of his laughter echoed around in the room.

"_**WHAT?**__!"_ This time Yuffie had spoke with disbelief in her head, her shoulders slumped slightly, as her muscles relaxed, forgetting that Namine was just at the door. Did Rhea get hit in the head with a rock or something when the kleptomaniac wasn't watching or something? Maybe the doctor (Rhea) had been closing her eyes _and_ not notice the blood drenched blonde girl standing at the gawddamn door!

Rhea cleared her throat, wiping the sweat drop that had formed on her forehead. Closing her eyes briefly, she took a deep breath to get into _her _zone. Once her long eyelashes batted open, a serious and sterner appearance fired in the brunette doctor. "Seriously, what IS going on here? You two were friends I do recall…now you want to _**kill**_each other!"

The doctor _actually _knew what was going on…she was just trying to calm the two down, to avoid any casualties. Rhea didn't want to go try and save someone, after she just figured out Vincent Valentine was alive. The brunette wanted to celebrate, throw a party, and have some (but in Barret's case it was a lot) drinks; yet here she was trying to stop a fight. _Ugh_.

"Friends? That was _before _she tried to kill-" Another sharp flying object soared through the air at rapid speed, as strands of raven fluttered in the air, narrowly averting the ninja's death sentence. Yuffie's back stretched rearwards, her arms windmilling like crazy as the knives dug into the wooden walls. The kunoichi's flexibility was incredible. Most _normal _humans would have snapped their back in half pulling most of the stunts that the Great Ninja Yuffie performed.

Full with a vicious glint of menace in her eyes, Namine glowered at the materia hunter, taking suspenseful glides across the wooden floorboards. Ninjas are warriors who fight to the death, victory imbedded in their minds. You lose…you die in shame with no honour. No one will remember you. But this time it was for real. If Yuffie died, everyone in the Twilight Town woods would forget her, due to the strange mist that erases people's memories.

Considering the painful consequences of her death, the kunoichi decided not to take any chances. She had to end it quickly without killing Namine at all. One way…Use Cheap Tactics!

_Being a great warrior is one thing, but outsmarting that great warrior is another! _It was a quote from her ninja teacher Reno. But that's another whole story together that doesn't relate to this one.

Seeing the Barret's rifle hung up to the right of her on the wall, she leant her leg up and kicked it off the wall, sending it spinning towards her direction. Just before the blonde could react, Yuffie had the gun's edge inches away from Namine's flawless pain-etched face, as the blonde froze in her tracks, smelling the gunpowder fogging her nose.

"You lose Namine…" Yuffie grinned cockilly, her fingers slowly moving to the trigger. Barret snickered, admiring the ninja's sly move.

"You wouldn't _dare_ fire it," Namine retorted, a wicked smirk scarred on her porcelain face. The evil side of her didn't match her pretty fragile face, as her blonde locks looked tired and weary, like chunks of gold that had lost its lustre.

The kunoichi merely tilted her head, raising her brow giving somewhat of a dangerous psychotic (Yuffie was good at appearing crazy) look, as her raven bangs veiled the stormy orbs that were once filled with joy and happiness. "_Would_ I?" Yuffie replied, with an equally malevolent smirk causing the blonde to gulp slightly and show signs of nerves.

"Give it up Namine, the brat's won!" the man chuckled, downing another glass of bear, the liquid searing through his throat, entering his digestive tract. Yuffie would normally smack Barret across the side of the head for calling her a brat, but she was using both hands to wield the gun. Unless she could somehow position one of her legs to whack him, but that would require the wife-beater wearing man to be within kicking distance.

"Why did you enter the castle when I specifically told you not to?" Namine asked, sweat trickling down her neck. Her calm exterior was slowly breaking down, each shell piece crumbling, with each second that ticked by.

"I ask the questions, _not_ you!" The black haired girl responded her hands firmly gripping on the trigger in a stubborn stance.

"Hmph…fair enough. What do I get out of it?" Namine took a deep breath, seemingly restoring her unfazed appearance. Namine wasn't going to be intimidated by some _ninja _girl who got lost in the woods. Rhea was just watching the whole scene lay out in front of her. The doctor wanted to help, but Barret resisted her from doing so.

"Do I need to answer that question? I _do_ have a gun at your face…"

"Carry on…" The blonde mused, slightly pissed.

"What were you doing to that man at the castle? Don't pretend you don't know what I mean. The proof is all over your dress."

"Following orders from Axel." Yuffie assumed Axel was the flaming red haired fellow beside the blonde back at the castle.

"Did he sent you to kill me?"

"Correct. How did you find the castle?"

"A man named Valentine…Rhea's fiancé." Namine glanced at the doctor briefly, before returning her death stare at Yuffie.

"So he escaped…" the blonde muttered to herself.

"Escaped from what exactly?" Yuffie was seriously considering being a detective at this moment.

"Dungeon in the castle where the other rebellious captives are kept, he had a death sentence. Just like the same guy you had saw me…take apart."

"What's the purpose of doing …_that_?"

"Maleficient wishes for their hearts, to keep her living for ever and to keep her loyal minions satisfied."

"Minions?"

"Those little black _shits_ called the heartless." This time Barret was the one who answered.

"Is there a way outta here?" Yuffie asked, causing Namine to grow a little tense for a second.

"Yes." The blonde answered, causing all the other members of the house to gasp slightly. "A door, I am unaware of its whereabouts. However, there are a few questions that I wish to ask you…"

"Yeah yeah, go ahead," the ninja groaned lazily.

"What is your purpose meddling in the Organisation's affairs?" the blonde asked, bringing silence in the room as four pairs of eyes shone on her, like a spotlight and she was on stage. The raven perched on the coat hanger, its claws clutched against the bamboo frame was interested as well.

"I wanna leave and find a certain _boy_…"

"What's his name Yuffie?" Rhea asked the question. The doctor really wanted to help the ninja out, knowing the pain it felt to be separated from the one she loved. However Miss Kisaragi was not on her mission out of love, but maybe out of stupidity and pity for her friend Sora. The ninja always had a secret crush on the silver haired chap, the best friend of that brunette boy. Yuffie had always told herself she was doing it for Sora…but then it hit her. She didn't miss him at all. Sora wasn't the one she was craving for…it was…

She felt like his name was on the tip of her tongue yet

…_No letters came out._

"I er…" the materia hunter stuttered. " …Don't remember…" Rhea looked like she had disheartened, feeling sympathy towards the younger female kunoichi in the room.

"Do you _care…_for this _boy_?" Namine asked, trickling her curiosity.

_Why did Namine even care? She doesn't have a __heart__ anyway…_

"Yes…I care for _him_." Yuffie smiled, a slight dreamy look entered her stormy grey orbs like she was in a far distant place of Destiny Islands. That was an opening, an opening when the blonde could have striked and stripped the ninja off her dreams, her goal and her heart. Yet, Namine did nothing but nod gently to herself, her muscles relaxing.

"Why did you join the organisation? Did you know it was wrong? Vincent was there…why didn't you-" Rhea was cut off, her worried voice stopped immediately at the response of the blonde haired girl.

"For _love_…" Namine laughed somewhat insanely, as Yuffie lowered the gun. The blonde girl had a heart and it was alive, still beating for the one she truly cared for. "…What would you do?" Yuffie chose to disregard the question. After all, the raven-haired girl was not a lovey dovey type, into all those romance novels. The ninja remained quiet while Namine continued…

"His name was Axel. He was a different person before he came _here _to Twilight Town.

_A place to erase your unwanted memories…a place to forget. _

A tragedy occurred in his life. His best friend, Roxas had passed away in a fateful accident. He came here without me. I followed him and found a different man. But he was still _Axel_, but he would wear a black cloak, a disguise that sealed his _true_ personality away. I wish to help you Yuffie, you spared my life in turn I will save yours."

Could Namine be trusted? Yuffie wasn't sure, but that was the only clue the ninja had in escaping and finding the person she was looking for. The materia hunter gave a nod with determination, as her ears were wide open for ideas.

"The bird, take it and leave. We'll meet you at the castle. _They_ are after you. You must make haste." Namine softly whispered, as black wings flapped, soaring across the room, its feathers sheering in the fireplace's flame. The raven flew out of the window, brushing past the curtains as the raven-haired girl quickly followed it, sensing the heartless was on their way to get her_. How she could feel it? _It was her gut instincts. Yuffie ran, dashing as fast as she could after that raven. It was a little hard to see but those silver dots on its feathers made it look like she was chasing after the brightest star in the heavens.

But out of no where, those despicable creatures had appeared, surrounding her like trapped prey. Those spiny black monsters were after her heart, waiting for those sly witch-like claws to dig into her ribcage and tear her flesh. It was hard to tell due to the darkness, but more and more disgusting creatures appeared, building into a huge army, as Yuffie's fatigue decreased, tire engraved in her face.

Cutting at those heartless, her shurikens splashing through the black, dancing back and forth. She couldn't make it.  
The Great Ninja Yuffie knew …that she was not so great any more…

_'For love… What would you do?'_

A simple question asked by Namine, flashed in her mind. Odd. Yuffie thought that her loving memories would be triggered in her mind, not a question but nevertheless, the materia hunter wanted to answer it…before her life would be snatched away from her.

_For love…I would do __**anything**__…_

The funny thing was… _He_ would too.

"**Ri-ku**?"

**T**o **b**e** c**ontinued

**- - - -**

&& I finally updated this! Are you proud of me? This was a very confusing chapter…but I felt like I had to finish it before school starts again. Did you notice a mood change in it? That's cos I wrote it, stopped and wrote it again. -_pouts_- I am a lazy authoress & addicted to gaia

Reviews are greatly appreciated, as well as feedback.

x-- kai kai pants / kaidorei / caroline.


	8. Jigsaw

_A/N- Same Disclaimer Applies. _

**kaikai pants** _formerly: kawaii eyez_  
presents:

**A Tale of a Raven **

A/N- 4 sept 2007. since its been a while, this is more of a recap chapter to clarify events within the story. Namixel & Yuriku hints.

Well this a DOUBLE chapter (longest chapter) within ONE UPDATE! RAWR! It's to make up for the lack of updates. Well E N J O Y.

**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_"Ri-ku?"_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Chapter _**8**: Jigsaw

» Through NAMINE's eyes

She wants to forget; forget everything. Everything that she did. Everything that _he _did.

The blood, the tears, the screams. She didn't mean to do it. She didn't want to strip their hearts away, she was only helplessly following orders. Orders barked from that purple eye-shadowed _witch_, Maleficent. Only because _he _did too and she followed him, like she always did. Even as a child, she would follow him. The naïve blonde girl dressed in the pretty white dress, with those super adorable bowed ballet flats that were the envy of the other children. A petite smile would grace the features of the taciturn blonde, her fingers nervously playing with her golden plaits that slid down her tenuous form.

From an outsider's perception, it would seem palpable that she was 'stalking' _him. _That boy with hair glowing a cardinal red. She couldn't help to be magnetized by him, blame his hair colour. It was like a traffic light. Axel was his name- or as he introduced himself or rather surprised the living daylights out of her after he had caught her peeking at him from behind the lamp post. That day when she looked his way and he smiled back was the day that she fell in utter love (or compulsive '_obsession'_) with him. Despite her docile and withdrawn disposition, they had clicked from that childhood moment.

Namine always liked red, maybe that was why she was so drawn to Axel.

But now the only hue of red that met her eyes was the sanguine ooze from her victims, in a twisted attempt to bring immortality to Maleficent. Their peaceful days had spiraled down when Axel's brother, Marluxia died. Axel was thrown into a depraved state. He wanted to forget, forget the pain of losing Marluxia.

So Axel wanted to go to Twilight Town Forrest, because he heard it was a place to forget unwanted memories. Little did he know about the harsh consequences written in the little fine print. Of course, Namine had followed Axel, because that was what she does. So Namine followed Axel. And both Namine and Axel traveled to the Twilight Town Forrest, where the unfortunate events (to be precise the Organisation and the witch) met their way.

Axel was being mentally stripped, each link of his memories invisibly vacuumed out of him, until he was left with a callous black clad figure as he had got his wish. He had forgot the death of Marluxia yet he had forgotten all the precious memories. The precious memories with Marluxia AND Namine.

Namine possessed a little more resolve, not submitting to the mystical aura that consumed her memories. She would not let anyone steal her treasured images of her and Axel. So even though Axel didn't remember (or care) about her anymore, Namine still stood by his side.

Just being by Axel's side was good enough.

Even though it wasn't as blissful as before, it was rather fascinating, meeting new visitors, exploring the mysterious dimensions of the jigsaw puzzle –that was Twilight Town Forrest. Like why was it always nighttime and why was there a cottage in the middle of the forest.

Now during her time working for the Organisation, she had met very intriguing people.

One was a couple named Rhea and Vincent Valentine. They were going to get married, but Vincent wanted to forget his past lover Lucecria.

Then, she had met a man named Barett with the belly sticking out from under his wife beater. Apparently he use to a be a fine looking chap, until depression from accidentally killing his daughter ate at his heart and he turned to his new best friend, alcohol.

Now, there was another memorable person. He had a pair of cerulean eyes and possessed silver choppy hair down to his shoulders, like the sheen of the moon, so ethereal yet concurrently captivating.

He wanted to forget the deluging guilt of betraying his friends, but didn't want to lose all his memories.

Sitting on a large rock outside the cottage in the darkness, he told her that it was fine if he lost all his recollections only if he could keep one. A certain memory of a raven-haired girl, the girl who he loved.

Afterwards she empathised with him.

She told him, her name was Namine.

He told her his name was Riku.

» Through YUFFIE's eyes

After some previous influence (courtesy of Selphie and too many romantic comedies), Yuffie had believed in love at first sight. If Yuffie was the sexy princess with a ninja resume to boot, Riku would be her Prince Charming and they would ride on a white stallion off into the rainbows.

But it looked like following that stallion, which turned out to actually be a silver-glowing raven (which totally defied the logic of nature) and that the realm of rainbows was in fact a forest of eternal darkness.

Funny how the pages unfolded.

Darkness. It was dark, and this was getting rather familiar with the raven haired ninja.

Except this time it was the darkness of her own thoughts, its intricate wispy fingers licking her lithe body, as she swam in its silent lacuna. It was still, her motionless body suspended in a melancholy emptiness, as it soon became her sweet lullaby.

"_Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk, your materia is all mine Riku!"_

Though sometimes noises, familiar voices would rekindle in her ears, breaking the sheer stillness of the abyss. A familiar laughter, a chant, a phrase would resonate in her shadowy cage.

"_Hahaha, you laugh is funny Yuffie."_

A smile graced her features, cherishing her precious memories. As each second the clock's hand ticked by, shards of her memory slipped away, being sucked into a pitless pit (_ironic wasn't it?_) in some castle. Her hands pressed against her chest, sealing her treasured thoughts within her heart. The filmstrips of images immediately stopped circling. She didn't like it here, it was lonely and boring and Yuffie Kisaragi was the epitome of capricious wanderlust.

Being surrounded by a whirlpool of black wasn't fun. She wanted to be back home, with her friends, with her family…with Riku.

Abruptly, something had disrupted the stillness of her little void. A flap of feathered wings had stirred a calamity within her little world, ripples of black had morphed into filaments of light. Tiny specks like a horizontal plane of stars crept slowly into her vision as the resonation of a clock chime grew louder and louder…

"**OWW!" **

That was how Yuffie Kisaragi woke up to the morning, her back springing up, her eyes dead set on the perpetuator who dared to disturb her somewhat peaceful slumber.

"AYEEE!" She grunted indignantly. "You're supposed to be **MY Mr Emergency Food**, so why are you pecking at me?!" The black haired ninja slurred, her body in need of an inoculation of caffeine. Wiping her raven strands off her face with one quick sweep, her hands batted at the black bird, sitting on top of her blanket-covered body. It was the raven and it was pecking at her to wake up. Secretly, Yuffie wanted to thank Mr Emergency Food for waking her up from the peculiar dream- or delve of inner thought but she was too damn stubborn, sleep-deprived and BLOODY HUNGRY.

Now just in case the message that Yuffie was trying to conceive didn't get through to the RAVEN (otherwise known as Mr Emergency Food), she decided to convince the bird even further. "In case you didn't notice **BIRD-BRAIN**, I'm not dead yet!" Calling a bird, 'bird-brain' wasn't quite the most appropriate insult. In fact, communicating with a bird wasn't very rational in the first place.

The raven appeared to be laughing bemusedly, as it fluttered away from the ninja, leaving her alone to collect herself. Cocky that Mr Emergency Food was, but she disdainfully ignored him.

Beads of sweat condensed on her neck, as she wiped it off with the first thing in her hands which happened to be the blanket that draped over her. Sweat was well _icky, _and she didn't want to be like a stinky old pig. Yuffie didn't like to sweat, it was gross the only time he was allowed to sweat was if he was doing something to show of her elite ninja skills.

Huffing, her eyes locked on the wall clock. Not that this did any good. She was unaware whether the time had any great affect on wherever the hell she was, which happened to be a bedroom. Oh gawsh, did she sleep with anyone? Was she still a virgin? Sighing, she was (nearly) positive that she didn't at any form sleep or have any sexual contact with some random guy. Paranoia wasn't _really_ one of her character traits, yet she was talking to birds- so who really knows how capricious this ninja could be.

Her clothes still in one piece (despite the rips and tears at the edges) …_CHECK_. Good, nothing rated over PG had occurred. Concentrating on the tears along her ninja apparel, her thoughts grew more coherent, as her memories rushed into her like a swarm of bees.

Dozens of questions fired at her, like a bullet being shot into her cranium. It came back in fragments; a patchwork of memory gradually merging together, pieces of the puzzle connecting to form a whole.

The black haired girl was stunned to realise how much she knew- or rather, how much she _shouldn't_ know. This was strange considering, she was usually the inquisitive ninja, always in the dark when it came to things, always nosy and wanting to poke her nose into other people's business. Like how she always wanted to know what coloured underwear Squall was wearing and how much wax Cloud used on his hair.

Her mouth gaped into an 'o', surprised to have her memories in tact. Twilight Town was the place where people wanted to forget- Namine had said in her oh-so-mystical voice. Honestly, the blonde girl should consider voice acting for a movie someday. Perhaps she should advertise Twilight Town on a tourist brochure.

_**Twilight Town Forest**__: want to forget unwanted tragedies?  
__Come to Twilight Town and have your memories stripped of free!  
__Remember all memories removed for charity purposes- aka. Going to find a cure for mortality!  
__Like the bad guys? Come meet the enigmatic governor, Maleficent and her party of black cloaked weirdos, known as the Organisation.  
__Or for those having suicidal thoughts- how about taking a tour around the castle! Have your heart ripped out, courtesy of Axel and Namine.  
__Please note that once you enter Twilight Town Forest, you can't go back, so make sure you consider this proposal very carefully.  
__All removal of memories are non-refundable._

A slight smirk appeared on her cheeks. It seemed like her the humour compartment of her brain was undamaged.

The materia hunter last remembered running away from a cohort of emotionless anathemas- otherwise called the _Heartless_. These mindless zombies were puppeteered by the nefarious Maleficent who resided in a castle in Twilight Town Forrest. That castle was known to hold a mystical door, the only way out. Unfortunately, she would most likely face 'the Organisation'- a legion of black robed individuals with allegiance with Maleficent.

Pushing the thought aside, it wouldn't be too hard to find the castle again. Yuffie had stumbled upon by chance before- well technically she had followed a pair of scintillating crimson orbs, who she later became aware that they were in fact EYES (_yeah, completely creepy) _belonging to a gunslinger named Vincent Valentine- who was sentenced to die. This man coincidentally was the fiancé of Rhea, the longhaired nurse who treated her in Namine's little shack- along with a rather large man named Barrett. Rhea and Vincent were fiancés yet they were separated from one another; only the deep bond of love had chained them together.

Nevertheless, the erratic ninja was adamant (like always) on her pursuit to escape from this place. Namine told her to meet up at the castle and so that is what Yuffie planned to do. The castle is where all the answers are scattered and it is up to the Great Ninja/ Detective Yuffie to crack the puzzle.

First off, the first riddle to solve was how did she get here?

She was following that mysterious raven through the forest and someone saved her. Now this situation seemed awfully familiar, as she recalled being saved by her feathered friend from being eaten by a pack of wolves. Somehow, Yuffie knew that Mr Emergency Food had come to save the day once again. Damn, owing a BIRD (yes, you heard right) twice was somewhat pride-shattering.

_Ahhh_…if it wasn't for her obdurate goal to find Riku then she wouldn't end up with one huge headache, lost in Twilight Town Forest and so damned confused. Her mind was hazy as she stood up straighter to survey her surroundings. Even her fear of death had become diluted and blurred, like something viewed through water.

Before she had time to cogitate about this matter, the rumbling of her stomach echoed like the ignition of loud bullets.

She was hungry, and food came before everything- besides materia.

Yuffie wandered how could she get something to feed her deprived tummy from?

"**MY EMERGENCY FOOD!!" **Suitable name wasn't it? The adept ninja slid down the bed which looked more along the lines of a drunken tumble off the bed, as she made a cursory glance for her beloved to-be-roasted-raven

From the corner of her eye, a silver feather scintillated like a diamond as the ninja went to examine its silky visage. Shiny objects had always attracted the raven-haired kleptomaniac. Scrutinising the feather closer, its silver contours protruded eminently, as she cocked her head to the side.

Ravens are supposed to be black. Since there is no sun roaming the skies of Twilight Town, the female adventurer had always assumed that Mr Emergency Food had a coat of black. But upon a closer inspection, its feathers weren't black but actually… _silver_.

**Silver**…like the colour of the stars

**Silver**… like the sheen of armour.

**Silver**… like the hair of Riku.

An epiphany had just ruptured in her mind whilst the raven flew to her at the sound of its 'name' but stood up on its claws, far from Yuffie's starving reach. There was no way the bird wanted to be some Kentucky fried chicken for a girl he saved TWICE.

"I'm not gonna eat you…" However, Mr Emergency Food wasn't too convinced, especially by the rumbling of her stomach that resonated one second after. Now the innocent-seeming protagonist gave him the 'trust-me' look, as the feathered bird's apprehension eased a notch.

"Your feather…it's silver…" The bird pondered whether or not to listen to the insane girl ramble, but his curiosity wanted to see where she was going with this. "You're a crow…I meant RAVEN, same thing if you ask me. But the point is - your feathers are supposed to be black, right?"

'_It seemed the ninja had a brain after all'_- luckily Yuffie couldn't read his thoughts; otherwise she might be reconsidering eating him for breakfast.

"Does that mean you're NOT a raven?" The inquisitive kunoichi asked, her head tilting in a facetious manner.

"You know what. You remind me of a boy I use to know…" Now her eyes grew distant, as if she was recalling being home. "That's the main reason why my hunger isn't taking over me and I'm not eating you right now… _heh_." Laughing absently, she couldn't believe she was talking to a bird. How insane must she have gotten ever since she got here?!

"Anyway…how can a little bird like you save me from a pack of wolves and heartless anyway? Unless you're a raven with an automatic machine gun or if you have the gaze of the cross between Sephiroth and Bahamut. But I don't believe you have either… SO THERE! You're a liar!" Yuffie nearly stuck out her tongue out, until she realised that Mr Emergency Food hadn't spoken a word to her, so how could he have lied to her in the first place.

The bird just stared blankly at her with its dazzling aquamarine pools.

"Ugh FINE I'll SAY IT! T-t-thank you…for saving me… _Twice_." The last bit (twice) she murmured a little bit softer. It seemed that despite everything, she still had lofty sum of pride behind that ninja suit.

When Yuffie closed the distance between the two, the raven hesitated at first. After all, forks and shurikens may appear out from that deceitful ninja gear she wore and may go agro on him if he's not careful. Surprised marked his face, as she planted a light peck on his silver coated head.

If the bird well, wasn't a bird, it would have been painted a bright tomato colour.

"Well now that we've got that over with, I'm not sure if I have properly introduced myself to you." The material hunter leaned back, her frivolous smile intact. "My name is the Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi and I'm starting to believe my friends back at Destiny Islands when they say I'm a little crazy or something…"

'_Yep, a completely nut case. Amen to that.'- _Mr Emergency Food should seriously thank that mind-reading wasn't one of her skills on her repertoire.

She was starting to understand the puzzle, as the pieces of the jigsaw all began to integrate together.

The key piece was the raven.

"…Because honestly, I think that even though you're a bird and all…I think you are actually the boy I use to know and that you forgot who I am. Because I remember you- or the person that I _think_ is you…

And you name. Your name is **RIKU**."

**T**o **b**e** c**ontinued

**- - - -**

&& _Around 2900 words (excluding a/n etc). _

I totally dragged this chapter out heaps (5 pages on Microsoft word size 8), but I felt it was necessary to recap over the past events instead of rushing into it - since some ficts are ruined by 'rushing of things just to get it ended'. Anyway total expected CLIFFHANGER LOL. Now, expect Tale of a Raven to be finished at around chapter 10. I'm also thinking of a name-change for this fict- as well as my Clouffie, Emotions of the Heart.

Anyway, ToaR was supposed to be Yuriku but now it's a mix of Namixel too. Then again, it wasn't supposed to be over 3 chapters LOL.

I feel like this chapter was the best development and writing wise (despite my lack of editing- I'm lazy), though I'm not sure. What do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated, as well as feedback.

Cheers to the reviewers.

x-- kai kai pants / kaidorei / caroline.


	9. Silver Wings

_Same Disclaimer Applies. _

kaikai pants  
presents:

**A Tale of a Raven **

**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_"…I think you are actually the boy I use to know _

_And your name… Your name is **RIKU**." _

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Chapter_ **9**: Silver wings

They looked at each other.

Just the two of them, their past deep affection tying the pair together by an invisible string of longing. That silver coated raven was staring back at her, with its blazing aquamarine eyes, a blue so vehement yet kind.

Slowly, his clouded memories became clearer, as Yuffie's words streamed into his ears like music. Behind his bird-like exterior, was a boy. A silver haired boy near the same age as her, but slightly older.

He was a boy named Riku, who shared the same wish as her.

The wish to return home;

To escape;

Together.

He knew her. She was a ninja, a raven-haired ninja with a stubborn resolve who only liked to move forwards, never backwards.

That was why when they were young; she hated the game of 'Snake and Ladders' because when she landed on a snake she would chuck a tantrum as she moved her green chocobo piece back the squares. Though, whenever her trademark green chocobo reached a ladder, she was on cloud nine, feeling as if she was speeding pass all the different coloured bird pieces. Riku's was the raven; he had always liked the raven for some odd reason. She would laugh: '_take that, Nyuk!_'

And Sora and Kairi would exchange glances, because it was only a childish game, yet she was so competitive. Though, he didn't like it when she overtook him in the game. He felt she was always leaving her behind, speeding so fast with that massive grin.

Yuffie was always running fast, training hard with that giant shuriken of hers, so big that it was bigger than her.

He was always afraid, scared that she would leave him behind.

And one day, she did.

She had left to become the 'Greatest Ninja of all time', going to a dojo of fine ninja arts, by the legendary master Reno. Of course, at the time the young Yuffie didn't know her teacher would be an alcoholic pervert but nevertheless she had left Destiny Islands on her pursuit.

But she had never said goodbye to him. No, not to Riku. She had bid her farewell to Sora and to Kairi, but not that silver haired boy.

At the time, he didn't know why she never did. He always assumed that Yuffie had forgotten about her beloved Riku or wasn't as treasured as the other two friends.

But no, there was no such thing as a beautiful goodbye. So Yuffie couldn't bear to say goodbye to Riku.

That was when the darkness began to taint his heart and then time seemed to fast forward, so quickly and so fast. He didn't know what he was doing and when Yuffie had returned from her 'mastery' of the ninja arts, Riku was a different person, so different that he couldn't face her. Not like what he had done to Sora and to Kairi and to everyone.

He wanted to forget.  
Forget the guilt, as the silver-haired boy stared bitterly at his two friends. Sora and Kairi. Always Sora and Kairi who always pretended to be happy whenever he approached. They always tried to make him feel like it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault that he betrayed them.

A little bit of him wanted to believe them, but the rational part of him knew better.

That it was his fault.

And he wanted to forget.

Little did he know that he had ran, ran to Twilight Town Forrest. Ran and ran until he ran into a girl named Namine. And then he remembered his memories extracted from him, one by one, piece by piece.

He didn't want to forget.

He didn't want to forget her laugh, her smile, her face, her lips.

He didn't want to forget that ninja, _his _ninja.

Yuffie Kisaragi.

Desperation fed him to escape; he couldn't tolerate the removal of his treasured memories for some sick twisted witch. He rebelled, teamed with a man named Vincent Valentine and his fiancé Rhea. They all tried to escape, through that door, running, panting through the iron fence, fighting the black cloaked individuals, striving through the darkness of the castle.

Just to find that door, deep within the evil witch's lair. They had captured Rhea so Vincent fell behind and Riku was so close.

So close to escaping Twilight Town Forest. So close to returning to Sora and Kairi. So close to reuniting with his one and only.

And then she was there, that wicked woman. Maleficent was there, with her nefarious cackle and the evil green gleam emanating from her eyes like the colour of toxic vomit. Blood red lips quirked with an ominous smirk, hair twisted in black horns as her cold long pale blue fingers imprisoned him within her dreadful curse.

He seemed frozen, his silver feathers perfectly motionless, stun by her words that the beat of his heart and her voice repeating his name resonated in his ears. He then began shaking, but forced himself to give a nod.

"Oh crap, I didn't give you a heart attack or anything. You still alive Mr Emergenc- heh...Riku?" The kleptomaniac asked, curious yet still grinning as she drew herself closer to him. He was too engulfed in his thoughts, that he didn't notice her silent footsteps towards him. "And if you aren't Riku, and just some freaky silver raven if that makes sense then you're gonna be Mr Emergency Food all over again." She cachinnated frivolously but was caught off guard by someone.

A black cloaked figure emerged, as Yuffie gasped.

Making a cursory glance, her weapons were on the table as the man grabbed his weapons and tossed them at up. Hastily, she dodged the flying daggers as she made a dive for her shurikens.

The kohl-clad man was fast, as he cornered her before she could reach her weapons.

Staring at her merciless opponent, he came down at her with his scythe until the black cloaked man suddenly stopped, as a blade of a jagged sword tainted with sanguine blood perforated out from the black robes. The cloaked man spat blood from mouth and collapsed to the ground, revealing the boy she was looking for.

Ribbons of silver feathers whimsically danced around Yuffie's saviour's silhouette, as he sheathed his sword. He seems ethereal but she knows it's him.

She knows its Riku, and as ironic as it sounds, he (now) knows that he's Riku too.

The ninja reached for her shurikens and secured her kunai-holster on her belt, thinking what to say. Yuffie being the lovely person she was just had to break the silence, as she let out a laugh.

"Damn, I owe you three times no- WAHHHH!"

He scooped her up in his arms as he carried her out the window, shattering the glass as he flew out. Hordes of heartless flooded like ants behind them, as the shards of glass ricocheted in an instant. Translucent fragments scintillated in the air like a kaleidoscope as it flew past her face, missing her nose by millimeters as he lifted off. His hair fluttered against the wind, as his silver eagle like wings spread out behind him. A pair of silver wings glistening behind the two figures as they swam through the night sky.

The night air is cold, but she feels warmth.

In his arms, felt like an eternity.

"We can't fly for too long. There are winged monsters guarding the skies," Riku said emotionlessly, his voice a little dry (probably from the lack of conversing), as he dived towards the canopy, cutting past the branches and leaves that stood in their way. Even though the forest was dangerous, it was also a form of hiding from the creatures above. She felt like she wanted to gag, as her motion sickness started to churn her insides.

"Namine and them are waiting for us. We have to hurry," the aquamarine-eyed boy suggested, only to be met with Yuffie's vehement glare.

"You haven't talked to me -in HUMAN form mind you- for ages, and _this _is the first thing you say to me-"

She paused, feeling the tingling sensation of his lips on hers, as she hesitated at first from shock. Soon, she responded, kissing him back slowly at first, then passion overtook her as she pulled him closer to her, fiercer, with more zeal. Her unwashed fingers caressed his neck; the memory from the touch of his skin rekindled the lust that fuelled her, as she could feel his wings wrap around her back and slowly disappear, each silver feather fading out into the darkness.

She had always liked those silver wings.

She had followed them, in the dark as they lead her through the forest.

She had always been comforted by them.

Those silver wings… _Riku's_ silver wings like an angel.

& if she wanted to reach the heavens, he would try to fly her there even if the higher he flew, the higher he would fall. And it didn't matter, because for her he would do anything.

Even when he lost his memories, as the ebony bird he had always protected her without knowing the slightest reason why. Because the bond between their hearts yearned for each other.

So even if he didn't have his silver wings, he would still try to fly for her, and to protect her.

Because he loves her and she loves him.

She missed him, missed him so much that she struggled to keep her crystal tears at bay, as a drop cascaded down her cheek. Yuffie ended the kiss, pushing Riku back as she quickly wiped the tear away with her arm.

They hadn't seen each (in Riku's human form) for ages yet they remained speechless…but of course, this didn't last long, because it was (the Great Ninja) Yuffie they were dealing with.

"So I guess I only owe you _two _times now," she stuck out her tongue. Yuffie was still as playful as usual.

"When's the last time you had a shower."

"Oh, shut up Riku." She crossed her arms in spite. "I preferred it when you were a freakzoid _fowl_ cos you couldn't talk."

"It's a raven, not fowl. Anyway, it's like you prefer I shut up and just make out with you?"

"RI-KU!" She punched him lightly in the chest.

"For a second, you were joyous and crying that I'm here and now you're pissed at me."

"Because you made me worried when Sora and Kairi told me you left, so I left and got lost in this stupid place. I nearly died from starvation, loss of blood, monsters, dehydration and INSANITY here just to find you!" She shouted, pummeling her fists. "And now, I'm stinky, sweaty, hungry and there's like a dead guy right there."

"Sorry, good point." She noted- that it was the first time he apoligised to her.

"Gees! It seems you're more observant with birdbrains than now in non-crow form."

"Aye I was a R-A-V-E-N."

"Right…a silver raven. Totally makes sense. Ever wonder where the colour 'raven-black' came from? Mr Emergency Food was way cuter too." She grumbled.

"I'm not some piece of meat! There are plenty of trees around, why not try to be a vegetarian?"

The ninja gave him a blank look. "Red meat isn't bad for you. FUZZY GREEN MEAT IS!" Oh, when she's hungry she'll take any form of meat and cook it. She didn't fight her way to the top of the food chain to be a vegetarian anyway.

Riku let out a defeated sigh. She was quite a cranky person when she was esurient.

"So…" she said whilst walking through the dark forest. "…You can change into human whenever you want?"

"No…I can't, I turn human only to save you… _I guess_. I'm under a curse cast by Maleficent."

"So doesn't the wonderful and oh-so-beautiful princess (aka me) kiss the silver toad-" Riku made a face, when Yuffie compared him to a lowly toad. Toads were the fugly little things that were dissected during science class. Riku was drop dead gorgeous. His anger was _damn _justified alright. "…Or _raven_ in this case and BAM! The curse is broken!" Yuffie excitedly announced.

"Well we already tried the _kiss_ part…and my wings haven't gone poof."

"…So Mr Bright Ideas…How do we break the curse exactly?"

"Not quite sure, but I'm guessin it'd be to slay Maleficent."

"Sounds _easy _enough…" Confidence was always a trademark trait of the ninja's. "By the way, where were we before?" The inquisitive ninja asked.

"Vincent Valentine's camp, where he use to stay in. I believe you followed him to the castle. He's currently with Namine right now at the castle." Riku replied in a serious tone. The red-eyed gunslinger by the name of Vincent Valentine who was the one who told her that the answer she seeked was 'right under her nose'. Now, she understood that he meant the raven was the key. "The Organisation members will be after us soon. Let's move out quickly."

**- - - -**

A horned figure sat curled up in a throne adorned with skulls could be see past the darkness. Her long talon-like fingers caressed her arm chair delicately yet abruptly with each swift vehement stroke. "Axel…" Her voice slithered like a serpernt in the air. "...Didn't you _assure_ me that Namine will catch the intruder?"

He silently gulped. "She has not returned… _yet_."

"I do not tolerate failure!" She hissed like poison she wished to spit out her mouth.

"I will discipline her-"

"I don't have time to hear your excuses." The witch shrieked, demonic eyes enraged with fiery acerbity as the red head tensed his muscles in apprehension, unsure of what would happen next. Taking a deep breath, her tone became calmer and wispier, as her eyelids closed with a placid counternance. "Like Namine, my scepter is not absorbing the ninja's memories. They seem to both have a strong heart and will."

Axel nodded, trying to hide the fear swimming in his stomach. "What are your orders?" He asked in monotone, his face veiled by the black of his cloak.

"Since Namine has finished her use, I want her and the ninja captured; I want them all dead - if not, _your_ life will pay the price."

**T**o **b**e** c**ontinued

**- - - -**

&&. _Around _2330_ words (excluding a/n etc)_

A/N- 14 oct 2007 : LOOK! It's a fast update! (fast for me anyway)

You might notice I rushed Riku turning into human-form a little in this chapter. This is because, it's a yuriku and I wanted to bring the fluff. Hopefully, this story would end in around three more chapters- if things goes to plan. All the chapters will link to the last remaining chapters, so it'll make more sense ( i hope ). i really really really wanna finish at least one of my chaptered stories (& it looks like this one is gonna be the first one YAY )

Thank you to the reviewers; YOU ARE THE BESTEST :)

So, what did you think of this chapter nyeh? Like/dislike it? Constructive criticism.

x-- kai kai pants / kaidorei / caroline.


End file.
